In the resource recovery and exploration industry, flow control devices are utilized to control fluid flow into and out from a resource bearing formation. Often times, flow control devices are employed to establish a desired flow rate and/or pressure of a fluid passing from or into a formation. Typically, three types of fluid may pass into or out from a formation. Gases, low viscosity fluids such as water, and high viscosity fluids. Given the different viscosities of the fluids, controlling flow is a benefit.
In an inflow device, as an example, an influx of gas and or water may be at a velocity and pressure that could exclude more desirable higher viscosity fluids. For example, during a break through, steam may pass into a collector at a pressure that could exclude production fluids entering the collector at another location. Accordingly, the art would be appreciative of a device that would selectively adjust a pressure drop in an ICD in order to control inflow of selected fluids.